Just Say Your Wish
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Karena suatu sebab, Sakura tidak memberi hadiah apapun di ulang tahun Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, ia berjanji akan melakukan satu permintaan Sasuke. Permintaan apa yang kira-kira akan diminta oleh Sasuke? SasuSaku. For Sasuke's late Birthday. DLDR!


_Kakkoii-chan presents_

A fic for Sasuke's (Late) Birthday

**Just Say Your Wish**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

A bit OOC, typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read

ENJOY!

.

.

DOK.. DOK..

Suara pintu yang diketuk dengan tenaga berlebih—atau mungkin si pengetuk yang kelewat bersemangat saat mengetuk, sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke terjaga. Hidup sebagai seorang shinobi membuat telinganya sensitive dengan suara-suara macam itu sehingga otomatis indera penglihatnya langsung bereaksi.

Sedikit sebal karena tidurnya diganggu, dengan ogah-ogahan ia menuju ke pintu. Dalam hati berniat akan memberi pelajaran siapapun yang berani mengetuk—atau menggedor-gedor?—pintu rumahnya tengah malam begini.

Dan begitu pintu kayu itu mengayun terbuka…

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" lima orang shinobi Konoha berteriak ceria. Seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah keempat lelaki lainnya tampak menyodorkan sebuah roti ulang tahun ukuran sedang dengan beberapa buah cheri dan sebuah lilin yang menghias permukaan coklat roti itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak tidak-tahu-harus-bereaksi-seperti-apa. Ia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kenapa bengong begitu, Sasuke-kun?" suara sang gadis—Sakura, mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata. "Tiup lilinnya dong!"

Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke meniup sang lilin sampai mati diiringi sorakan para tamu tak diundang itu.

"Oke, oke, ayo kita pesta sekaraaang!" Naruto—salah satu dari keempat laki-laki itu, berkata ceria, hendak memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

Tapi rupanya sang tuan rumah lebih cepat. Ia mengulurkan salah satu lengannya, menghalangi sang calon Hokage itu melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. "Mau kemana kau, Dobe?" Ia memicingkan mata curiga ke arah—yang sebenarnya tidak mau ia akui—sahabat baiknya itu.

Naruto memberi pandangan bukankah-ini-sudah-jelas, "Tentu saja pesta di rumahmu, Teme. Kalau kita pesta di sini, bisa-bisa besok pagi Tsunade-baa-chan akan mengamuk."

"Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkan kalian pesta di rumahku? Tengah malam begini pula," Sasuke membalas acuh.

"Manurut buku yang pernah kubaca," Sai mulai berbicara, "Kau harus mempersilakan masuk tamu yang datang ke rumahmu. Itu adalah sopan santun," ia tersenyum dengan polosnya—yang sebenarnya malah membuat orang melihat ingin melempar sepatu ke wajahnya.

"Ayolah, Sasu-chan," Kakashi ikut menimpali, "Padahal kami sudah repot-repot menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahunmu."

"Aku sudah membawa makanan nih," Naruto mengacungkan tangannya yang membawa sebungkus besar plastik berisi keripik kentang dan tentu saja, ramen instan.

"Juga sake," Yamato menambahi—menunjukkan isi bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Iya Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya—serangan puppy eyes no jutsu, "Masa kau tidak mau membiarkan kami masuk?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Padahal aku sudah membawakanmu.. ini.."

Dan tampaklah sekeranjang penuh buah kesukaan sang Uchiha terakhir ini. Bentuknya yang nyaris bulat sempurna, dengan kulit yang merah dan mulus tertampang dengan jelasnya di hadapan Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam. Akhirnya dengan agak tidak ikhlas, ia menghela napas, memberi isyarat orang-orang itu untuk masuk. Rupanya ia belum kebal dengan rengekan tim-nya itu. Ditambah jurus rahasia Sakura dan rayuan menggoda tomat-tomat ranum itu pula, mana mungkin Sasuke bisa menolak?

.

.

"Untuk ulang tahun Sasuke-teme yang pertama sejak dia kembali ke Konoha," Naruto mengangkat gelas berisi sake-nya, "CHEERS!"

"CHEERS!" yang lain mengikuti teriakan sang jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu, membenturkan gelas berisi sake masing-masing di udara—minus Sasuke yang hanya melengos sambil mengangkat gelasnya ogah-ogahan.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya, Naruto," Sakura mengingatkan begitu melihat aksi teman berambut kuningnya itu saat menegak minuman beralkohol itu. "Kau bisa tersedak."

"Menurut buku yang aku baca," Sai kembali memamerkan hasil kegiatan membacanya, "sake itu akan terasa lebih enak kalau diminum perlahan," ia menyesap pelan sakenya.

Naruto melempar pandangan sebal ke arah ninja seniman itu, "Buku macam apa sih yang kau baca itu? Suka-suka aku mau minum cepat kek, lambat kek, sambil lari kek, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Naruto," Yamato menengahi perseteruan Naruto dan Sai yang hampir tersulut, "Kau tidak perlu menanggapi yang seperti itu, kan?"

Kakashi menghela napas, "Daripada kalian ribut, bagaimana kalau kita serahkan kado kita masing-masing saja?" ia mengusulkan, menarik sebuah bungkusan dari dalam kantong ninjanya. Dengan santainya ia melempar bungkusan tersebut ke arah Sasuke—yang secara reflek menangkapnya.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, curiga dengan isi bungkusan di tangannya itu. Yang lain ikut mengerubung, penasaran dengan isi bungkusan misterius itu.

"Buka dan nikmati, Sasu-chan!" Kakashi mengedipkan matanya sebelum terkekeh pelan.

Begitu seluruh permukaan bungkusan lenyap dari pandangan, tersingkaplah isi dari bungkusan tersebut! Dua buah buku berukuran saku bewarna orange cerah dan hijau tua.

"Shit! Kakashi, kenapa kau memberiku hadiah macam ini?" keluh Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh, "Kau tau Sasuke, buku ini sangat penting untuk referensi saat kau membangun kembali klanmu. Misalnya saja pada halaman li—"

"Cukup Kakashi-sensei," Sakura memotong kata-kata Kakashi yang sudah seperti pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya.

Sai berdehem pelan sebelum berkata, "Well, menurutku buku itu lumayan juga."

Seluruh anggota team 7 dan team Kakashi sukses membelalak.

"Kau membaca novel mesum itu?" Sakura berkata tak percaya. Sai yang sebenarnya lumayan polos—dalam artian tertentu—ternyata juga membaca serial Icha Icha?

"Sejujurnya Sakura," Yamato ikut buka suara, "Hampir semua laki-laki yang cukup umur di Konoha membaca novel itu," ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain," Sakura menatap satu persatu anggota timnya, "kalian semua membaca novel ini?"

"Kecuali Sasuke—tentu saja," Naruto menjawab ringan, meraih sebungkus keripik kentang dan membukanya. "Atau mungkin kau sudah pernah membacanya, Teme? Sebelum di Konoha mungkin?" ujarnya sebelum memasukkan beberapa keping keripik rasa BBQ itu ke mulutnya.

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Dobe."

Naruto terkekeh, "Okay, anggap aku tidak pernah menanyakannya, Teme." Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas kecil yang tampak lusuh, menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ambil itu sebagai kado dariku," ujarnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir. "Sebenarnya aku agak tak rela meberikan kupon ramenku, tapi apa boleh buat."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dobe," Sasuke menjawab sarkastik, menjejalkan asal-asalan kupon makan Ichiraku itu ke dalam saku celana tidurnya.

Setelah Sai menyodorkan kadonya—yang berisi selembar kanvas dengan lukisan Team Kakashi di atasnya—dan Yamato menyerahkan bungkusan berisi gulungan jurus-jurus yang cukup menarik untuk dipelajari, semua mata—terutama Naruto dan Kakashi—menatap tertarik ke arah Sakura, penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh sang kunoichi.

Merasa ditatap secara intens oleh sekelompok laki-laki di hadapannya, Sakura hanya bisa memberikan sebuah cengiran. "Sebenarnya.. aku tidak membawa kado apapun," ia berkata sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"KAU SERIUSSS?" Naruto berteriak kaget. "Kau bercanda kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto. Aku bingung dan aku belum sempat memikirkannya," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan… bukanyanya biasanya kau—"

Kakashi yang mendeteksi adanya bibit perusak suasana dengan sigap memotong kalimat sang murid, "Naruto! Sudah cukup! Lebih baik kau tidak meneruskan kata-katamu."

Naruto menghela napas, mengalah, "Oke kalau begitu." Ia meraih sebotol sake yang tadi sempat teracuhkan di meja, "Siapa mau minum lagi?"

.

.

"Ap—pa kalii—ann ta—u," Naruto mulai terbawa pengaruh minuman setelah menegak hampir dua botol sendirian, "sebenarnya… aku meny—ukai Hinata-chaa~n. Tapi.. karena ayahnya se—ram, aku… jadi ma—las."

Sai mengeluarkan kikikan aneh, "Ma—las kata—mu? Mung—kin leb-bih tepat ka—u bilang ta—kut, Dickless," ujarnya dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk.

"A—ku tidak ta—kut, Sai-baka!" Naruto tidak terima dikatai begitu, "Li—hat saja bes—sok!" ia menantang, meraih botol sake yang lain kemudian menuangkan kembali di gelasnya.

"Kutunggu, Dickless."

Di sisi lain meja, Sasuke masih diam sambil memandangi gelasnya yang tinggal terisi setengah. Saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak menentu. Dibangunkan tengah malam oleh sekumpulan orang—yang pernah ia khianati—untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, merupakan salah satu hal yang membuatnya bahagia—walau tidak ia ungkapkan. Tapi mungkin ada satu yang membuatnya agak kecewa—sekali lagi agak. Bukannya dia sangat mengharapkan adanya kado di ulang tahunnya ini, hanya saja—hei, bahkan Sai dan Yamato memberinya kado. Kenapa Sakura tidak?

"Nee.. Sasuke-kun," Sakura memulai pembicaraan setelah ia rasa susananya tepat. Kakashi dan Yamato tampak setengah mabuk, tapi cukup sadar untuk bertukar pikiran, sementara Naruto dan Sai sibuk dengan celotehan mereka. "Aku minta maaf ya?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Untuk?"

"Karena tidak memberimu hadiah di ulang tahunmu. Padahal biasanya dulu aku selalu rajin memberimu hadiah saat kau berulang tahun," ujarnya dengan tawa kecil—mengingat masa saat-saat ia masih jadi seorang fangirl.

"Bukan masalah. Itu bukan suatu kewajiban," Sasuke menjawab datar, menegak isi gelasnya perlahan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam sebentar, menggigit bibirnya seakan sedang berpikir, "Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku sebenarnya sudah berencana akan mencari sesuatu yang bagus untukmu, tapi karena rumah sakit sedang sibuk, aku pikir aku bisa mencarinya pagi ini. Ternyata rencana pesta ulang tahunmu malah diadakan dini hari begini," ujarnya akhirnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kan kalian sendiri yang tau-tau muncul di depan pintuku pada jam segini."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau tidak jam segini, kau pasti sudah ada kesibukan lain. Dan mungkin saja kau malah sedang dicegat oleh anggota fansclubmu itu, setidaknya begitulah pikir Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke tidak membalas apapun, sehingga suasana jadi senyap. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi dengkuran Naruto dan Sai—yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengkuran Naruto. Kakashi entah menghilang kemana sementara Yamato sudah dalam posisi setengah tidur.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan satu permintaanmu? Apa saja, sebagai ganti kadoku," Sakura mengusulkan dengan semangat.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sakura," Sasuke menjawab jengah. Rasa kantuk sepertinya sudah hampir mengalahkan kesadarannya. Ditambah dengam efek liquid yang barusan ia teguk beberapa saat yang lalu. Bukan perpaduan bagus memang.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku ingin melakukannya, Sasuke," ujarnya memaksa lengkap dengan pelototan matanya. "Lagipula aneh rasanya tidak memberimu kado di hari ulang tahunmu," tambahnya lirih.

Sasuke diam. Kalau mau jujur, dia sendiri juga merasa aneh. Tapi toh egonya mencegahnya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Ingat, Uchiha tidak merajuk—begitu tekadnya. "Kau sudah membawakanku tomat, kebetulan stok tomatku sedang habis," akhirnya kalimat tersebut yang keluar dari mulut keturunan Uchiha ini—karena melihat gundukan tomat yang tergeletak pasrah di meja.

Gadis berambut pink ini segera menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak terima. "Tidak bisa begitu, Sasuke. Tomat ini buka kado ulang tahun. Ini adalah oleh-oleh karena mengganggu ketenangan rumahmu," gadis itu bersikeras. "Katakan saja apapun keinginanmu. Aku pasti akan memberikannya," seulas senyum tulus terlukis di wajah Sakura.

"Dasar keras kepala," gerutu Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah gadis di depannya itu. Ah, sial, apa gadis itu tidak sadar bagaimana pengaruh ekspresinya itu kepada laki-laki normal seperti dirinya? "Aku sedang tidak ingin apa-apa sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu sampai kau menginginkan sesuatu," jawab Sakura keras kepala.

Dan rasanya, mau didebat berapa kalipun, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah menang melawan Haruno Sakura.

.

**~ Just Say Your Wish ~**

.

Sudah lewat sebulan dari ulang tahun Sasuke, namun pemuda itu belum juga mengatakan apapun kepada murid Godaime Hokage itu. Walaupun ada satu keinginan, nampaknya ego diri sang Uchiha ini belum bisa membiarkannya. Lagipula, ia belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Ia tidak mau kalau hanya karena salah penyusunan kata-kata, image Uchiha-nya jadi runtuh.

"Hah, lagi-lagi hanya berdua dengan Teme," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kecewa. Kali ini, lagi-lagi ia menikmati santapan sehari-harinya alias ramen hanya dengan satu orang sahabat yang menemani—walaupun orang yang bersangkutan sebenarnya tidak ikhlas.

Urat di pelipis Sasuke berkedut berbahaya, "Sebenarnya siapa yang menyeretku kemari, eh, Dobe? Memangnya aku mau berdua denganmu memakan makanan tidak sehat ini setiap hari?" ujarnya tanpa ampun, membuat Naruto makin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah mengajak Sakura-chan, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa. LAGI!" ia berkata dengan volume berlebihan. Setelah itu ia cepat-cepat menyumpit isi mangkoknya yang baru saja datang.

Sasuke mendecih, dasar, baru saja marah-marah, eh begitu makanan kebangsaannya datang langsung lupa begitu saja.

"Seharusnya dia ada di sini sih," suara seseorang yang akrab tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Sasuke, membuat keturunan Uchiha ini berbalik untuk melihat sosok si pemilik suara.

"Tuhkan, dia ada di sini, Gaara-sama," Sakura tertawa kecil kepada seseorang yang ia ajak—dan Sasuke tau siapa pastinya. "Ah, ternyata kau ada di sini juga, Sasuke?" gadis ini menyapa ramah teman setimnya yang lain begitu matanya menangkap wajah tampan milik pemuda itu.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab dengan kalimat favoritnya, menggeser sedikit kursinya agar gadis yang barusan datang itu bisa duduk di antara ia dan Naruto.

"GWARAA?" Naruto berkata dengan mulut penuh. Dan tentu saja, kunoichi medis nomer tiga di Konoha ini langsung menghadiahi anak laki-laki Yondaime Hokage ini sebuah jitakan di puncak kepalanya. "Ittai! Sakura-chan.. tegaaa!"

"Telan dulu baru bicara, Baka!" Sakura berkata gemas. "Kau tidak malu apa, bertingkah tidak sopan di depan Kazekage-sama?" Gadis ini mulai mencubit pipi bergaris tiga Naruto dengan tidak santainya.

"Santai saja, Sakura-san. Aku mengerti," suara tenang Gaara, membuat Sakura mengendurkan cubitannya.

"Tapi tetap saja, Gaara-sama," Sakura melepaskan tangannya benar-benar dari wajah Naruto yang memerah karena ulahnya tadi. "Si Baka ini harus diberitahu."

Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa berkedut pasca penganiayaan yang dilakukan gadis satu-satunya di kelompoknya itu, "Hai, hai, Sakura-chan, aku mengerti."

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masalah ini dengan mengambil tempat yang tadi sudah disediakan temannya yang sedari tadi memilih diam itu. Setelah mempersilakan Gaara untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto, ia segera memesankan dua mangkuk ramen untuknya dan tamunya.

"Kau terlihat seperti istrinya saja," komentar Naruto seenaknya, membuat gadis berambut merah muda ini memerah.

"Ku—kukira akan lebih mudah kalau aku sekalian memesankan," jawab gadis itu cepat-cepat, berusaha sekeras mungkin menutupi sikap salah tingkahnya.

Naruto terkekeh, "Oh begitu ya?"

"Memang begitu, Naruto!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau Sakura-san bertingkah seperti istriku," kalimat Gaara membuat suasana mendadak senyap.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, perhatiannya kini tertuju kepada pemimpin ninja Sunagakure yang masih terlihat santai menikmati ramennya, seolah kata-katanya barusan hanyalah komentar mengenai cuaca hari itu. "Eh, maksudnya apa Gaara?"

"Ya seperti yang aku katakan," jawab Gaara simpel, membuat dua orang berambut mencolok yang ada di situ semakin bingung.

Sayangnya, ada satu yang luput dari perhatian mereka. Nampaknya Uchiha Sasuke baru saja membuat sepasang sumpit Ichiraku Ramen patah menggenaskan.

.

**~ Just Say Your Wish ~**

.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke pulang dari latihan rutin team Kakashi dengan wajah lebih seram daripada biasanya. Bukan karena Naruto atau Sai mengalahkannya dalam latihan bertarung—karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sampai kapanpun. Bukan juga karena Kakashi terlambat datang—karena ia sudah terbiasa, sampai-sampai Kakashi yang tidak terlambat malah membuatnya curiga. Tapi karena satu-satunya makhluk berbeda gender yang ada di tim tersebut absen.

Bukan sekedar absen, tapi absen karena harus menemani Kazekage yang sedang berkunjung ke Konoha selama beliau berada di daerah kekuasaan Godaime Hokage. Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya minggu ini. Entah itu menemani berkeliling, menemani mencari oleh-oleh titipan kakak perempuan Kazekage ini, sampai menemani makan siang dan malam. Yang membuatnya tidak tenang adalah kalimat 'ambigu' Gaara beberapa saat lalu yang entah kenapa bercokol di otaknya. Jangan-jangan dalam waktu-waktu itu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya kau-tau-apa. Dan entah sejak kapan, sesuatu dalam dirinya sudah memasang tanda bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu mengancam dirinya.

Ah, gara-gara itu juga ia tak sengaja melampiaskan emosinya kepada dua korban terdekat—Naruto dan Sai yang kebetulan menjadi lawannya—hingga keduanya harus rela babak belur. Dua tulang rusuk Sai patah disertai dengan luka bakar derajat dua di sepanjang lengan kirinya, dan nasib Naruto setidaknya lebih baik karena ia hanya menderita memar-memar disekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke sendiri bahkan mengalami cedera lumayan. Persendian di pundaknya mengalami dislokasi, kakinya sedikit pincang akibat ulah hewan-hewan tinta buatan Sai, dan memar-memar di wajah dan daerah lain tubuhnya.

Seharusnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya—karena itu adalah keahliannya, menyembunyikan emosi. Tapi rasanya kalau sudah menyangkut gadis berambut merah muda yang dikenalnya sejak ia masih di akademi itu, semuanya langsung terbang begitu saja. Persetan dengan mengontrol emosi. Kalau begini, ia jadi ingat kalimat Kakashi entah kapan itu, kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat bisa saja orang lain yang bertindak duluan.

Ketika pemuda Uchiha ini sibuk mengompres bibirnya yang sobek dengan kain basah, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Dengan malas-malasan, ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang bewarna gelap itu dengan niat mengusir siapapun yang mengganggunya saat ini.

Dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke begitu menemukan sepasang mata emerald Sakura terbelalak melihat wajahnya keluar dari pintu.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Kalian barusan latihan atau mencoba membunuh satu sama lain sih?" Gadis itu nyaris berteriak. Dengan cekatan, Sakura mendorong tubuh sang pemilik rumah ke dalam, kemudian menendang pintu depan dengan kakinya agar menutup.

Ia mendudukkan Sasuke—yang pasrah dengan semua perlakuan gadis itu—kemudia cepat-cepat mengambil peralatan obat yang memang sengaja dibawanya. "Baru saja aku mengobati Sai dan Naruto, untung aku kemari untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka."

Sasuke hanya diam, tak menjawab. Sakura melanjutkan membersihkan luka-luka terbuka yang ia temukan di tubuh pewaris klan Uchiha ini. "Kau tau, saat aku tak sengaja melihat Sai dan Naruto lewat depan toko yang sedang kudatangi bersama Gaara, aku benar-benar kaget. Sampai-sampai aku terpaksa meninggalkan dia begitu saja."

"Sekarang Gaara rupanya? Apa sebentar lagi kau akan memanggilnya 'Gaara-kun'?" Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

Sakura nampak terperanjat dengan perkataan di luar dugaan yang keluar dari mulut cinta pertamanya ini. "Hah? Kau ini bicara apa sih Sasuke. Gaara yang meintaku untuk berhenti memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sama'," tukasnya sembari terus bekerja.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang sedang mengobati memar tepat di tulang pipinya. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah urusi aku lagi. Kau pergi saja kembali ke Gaara-mu itu," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada tajam.

Ekspresi bingung makin tergambar jelas di wajah gadis sembilan belas tahun itu. "Aku sedang mengobatimu, Baka. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja," kata Sakura akhirnya sembari meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menyebutnya dengan panggilan khas gadis itu ke Naruto. Kahirnya Sasuke diam saja, membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah membersihkan semuanya," Sakura berkata setelah beberapa saat. "Bagian mana lagi yang sakit, Sasuke? Jangan paksa aku mencari tahu sendiri."

Sasuke menunjukkan bahu kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Sakura langsung mengerti maksud laki-laki tersebut. Ia mengerahkan tenaga monsternya untuk mengembalikan kembali tulang lengan atas Sasuke ke persendiannya. "Nah, ada lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Sakura, "Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa sih sampai kalian seperti ini? Kata Naruto kau tiba-tiba saja emosian saat latihan. Ada yang mau kau ceritakan mungkin?"

Sasuke diam sebentar. Sekarang atau terlambat, begitu yang ada di kepala berambut model ekor ayam ini. "Kau ingat, waktu aku berulang tahun kemarin, kau bilang akan melakukan satu permintaanku?"

Gadis itu nampak bingung dengan jawaban temannya yang dia anggap di luar konteks, "Tentu saja aku ingat. Apa sekarang kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan saja," ia berkata dengan nada ringan.

"Aku ingin," Sasuke terdiam sebentar, otaknya masih berputar mencari kata-kata yang tepat yang tidak akan menjatuhkan imagenya terlalu dalam, "...kau berhenti dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki manapun kecuali aku. Itu berarti termasuk Gaara."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura dibuat bingung dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. "Eh? Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?"

"Maksudku, jangan berhubungan dekat dengan laki-laki manapun, selain aku," ulang Sasuke lagi sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari mata emerald gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Semburat warna kemerahan menghiasi pipinya yang biasanya pucat itu.

Sakura mulai menangkap maksud dari laki-laki Uchiha ini, dan detik berikutnya, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Sasuke yang ini, berkata seperti itu kepadanya. "A-apa kau cemburu dengan Gaara?" tanyanya malu-malu. "Aku dan Gaara sama sekali tidak ada hubungan semacam itu."

"Kau sudah janji akan melakukan apapun keinginanku kan?" tukas Sasuke tidak sabar. "Kalau begitu lakukan, tidak usah banyak bertanya lagi."

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang lain daripada yang lain ini. "Lalu maksudnya 'selain denganku' itu apa? Apa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, _**Sasuke-kun**_?" gadis ini tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menggoda laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

"Menurutmu? Bukankah sudah jelas?" gerutu Sasuke.

Seulas tawa kembali keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Baiklah, baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Caramu ini sama sekali tidak romantis, kau tau? Tapi untuk ukuran orang sepertimu, boleh juga. Untung saja, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun, jadi aku mau menerimamu," ujar gadis itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik gadis yang sekarang ini menjadi kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu, tepati janjimu. Aku tidak suka kalau milikku dekat dengan orang lain," Sasuke berkata nyaris berbisik dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Sakura bisa merasakan sapuan napas Sasuke di bibirnya.

"Ah," Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjauhkan wajahnya tepat di saat Sasuke akan menangkap bibirnya. "Kau baru ingat, aku harus mengantar Gaara ke gerbang besok pagi. Kurasa sekali melanggarnya tidak apa-apa kan, Sa-su-ke-kun?" Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya, kemudian tertawa.

"Sakura! Berhenti menggodaku!"

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**Author Nyablak Area :**

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya kelar juga ini fic. Sebenernya ini fic untuk ultah Sasu taun kemaren, tapi sayangm, nggak selesai. Dan akhirnya bisa juga selesai sekarang. Walaupun—kalau menurut jam laptop saja—telat, tapi this is for your birthday, Sasu-chan! Semoga kamu menemukan hidayah*?* untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Dan sepertinya cukup fail ya fic saya ini. Maksa dan OOC sekali. Hha. Maklumin aja ya. Hari ini bukan hari yang oke buat saya. Banyak pikiran, banyak kejadian tak terduga, dan lain sebagainya. Sekalian, mohon doanya untuk Make-up test sama ujian OSCE saya ya! Semoga nilainya bagus! Hho, *nggak tau diri*

Oh iya, karena masih dalam suasana ramadhan, boleh dong saya ucapkan selamat berpuasa buat yang menjalankan. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima, Amiiin. Kalau semisal ada salah, tolong dimaafkan yaa!

Spesial buat para reader, yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, Thanks a lot, guys! Feedback—berupa review—sangat dinantikan.

**Jogja 24072012 00.16**


End file.
